


Clear My Sight

by heondreds



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Kang Taehyun, Comeplay, Crying, Dom Choi Yeonjun, Exhibitionism, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Light BDSM, M/M, Mentioned Choi Soobin/Huening Kai, Mildly Dubious Consent, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Sub Choi Beomgyu, Sub Kang Taehyun, Top Choi Soobin, Voyeurism, Walking In On Someone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:01:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22189081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heondreds/pseuds/heondreds
Summary: Soobin and Taehyun can keep doing whatever they want on the other bed - Yeonjun isn't interested. But when Beomgyu arrives... suddenly it's a lot harder to not get involved.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun/Kang Taehyun, Choi Beomgyu/Choi Yeonjun, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun/Kang Taehyun, Choi Soobin/Kang Taehyun
Comments: 26
Kudos: 297





	Clear My Sight

**Author's Note:**

> 😩 i've been writing this since november, take it

Yeonjun is lounging on the bed, propped up by as many pillows as he could find in the hotel room, scrolling through Instagram and only barely listening to the noises from other bed.

Soobin is speaking, voice gentle and sweet, low murmurs of encouragement that Yeonjun doesn’t care to hear - he’s heard them all before.

It’s Taehyun’s panting that’s harder to ignore, his soft whining and keening, the way the sheets rustle as he writhes, stretches out underneath Soobin. Then there’s the wet noise of Soobin’s fingers pumping in and out of his hole, a steady rhythm that matches up perfectly with Taehyun’s pretty little gasps.

It’s nice, no doubt, but Yeonjun isn’t interested. He’s only there as an overseer, a manager rather than a participant. He keeps scrolling.

Except he can feel Soobin’s eyes on him, even when he’s supposed to be focused on the younger. Yeonjun had given him clear instructions, _take care of Taehyun,_ and Soobin definitely knows how to do it but he’s still relying on Yeonjun, a lost puppy act that would be endearing if it weren’t a little irritating.

Soobin’s voice is a little louder than it was before, a subtle grab for Yeonjun’s attention. It won’t work. Yeonjun sniffs instead, scratches behind his ear, recrosses his legs, keeps his eyes on his phone. He’s projecting a nonchalance that Soobin would usually see straight through - he’d normally call Yeonjun out on his fake aloof bullshit, but here? When Soobin is in this mindset, desperate and almost obedient and already feeling a little neglected? It only riles him up more.

Soobin must do something else, something extra that has Taehyun mewling beneath him, arching up off the bed, a blatant grab for attention and what, approval? Soobin could never stick to subtle for long.

Yeonjun allows him some acknowledgement, scoffs at the sudden increase in noise from the pair, raises an eyebrow, but doesn’t look up. Soobin huffs in return, but Yeonjun won’t respond to brattiness either. The more Soobin vies for attention, the less likely Yeonjun is to give it to him.

Soobin must get the message, because he’s seemingly focused on the younger again, cooing about what a good boy Taehyun is, how he’s _being so good for hyung,_ then Taehyun’s moans are muffled as they kiss, open-mouthed and deliberately noisy. Yeonjun bites back a smirk - ignoring him only makes Soobin work harder. Taehyun should thank him later.

Taehyun must be ready by now, Soobin having patiently worked him open for probably more than long enough. Yeonjun’s just about to put his phone down, judge the situation and give the command to Soobin for _more_. But before he can, there’s a soft knock on the door.

“Hyung?”

The pair on the bed freeze. Yeonjun looks up, finally - first at the closed door, then over at the other bed. Soobin looks worried, eyebrows creasing, pouty mouth downturned. Taehyun is wide-eyed, flushed, chest heaving, both of them looking to Yeonjun for guidance.

Yeonjun makes eye contact with Soobin and doesn’t break it while he calls out, “It’s open.”

Something flashes in Soobin’s eyes at his words - Yeonjun doesn’t care if it’s betrayal or excitement or a combination of the two, just turns to face the door as it opens.

Perfect.

“Hey Beomgyu,” Yeonjun calls, drawing the younger’s attention to him first. Beomgyu shuts the door behind him and starts blindly toward Yeonjun’s bed, but he must catch sight of the pair on the other bed because he stops mid-step, freezes like a rabbit in headlights.

“What’s up?” Yeonjun asks, watching Beomgyu carefully. He’s not quite sure how the younger will react, but he’d like to find out.

Beomgyu blinks, brain either whirring or completely shut down. “Kai’s taking a nap, so I just… wanted to see what you guys were up to.”

Yeonjun hums, turns back to his phone, refreshes his feed, give Beomgyu some space to process. On the other bed, Taehyun is breathing hard through his nose and trying not to squirm, flushed bright red and eyes squeezed shut. Soobin's still got his fingers inside the younger, free hand clutching his thigh like a vise, gaze flicking between the oldest and the new arrival. Yeonjun taps a heart on a new post.

There’s a few more moments of nothing, and Yeonjun sighs at himself for expecting something to happen without his instruction. He glances up at the still frozen pair on the bed, raises an eyebrow at the beginnings of panic in Soobin’s eyes, and gives Soobin a ‘go ahead’ hand flick. The panic cracks like ice, replaced by something just as cold. Soobin twitches his nose like he wants to sneer at the older, but it’s an instruction, a direct order, so he starts moving his fingers again.

Immediately Taehyun is back to gasping, hands fisted in the sheets as Soobin presses kisses down his neck, licks over a perky nipple, wraps a hand around his leaking cock.

Yeonjun watches for a few more seconds, just until he’s content they won’t stop again, then turns back to Beomgyu. He hasn’t moved an inch, stuck staring at the couple, a deep pink blush high up on his cheekbones. He looks so pretty like this, flustered and shy. Yeonjun knew it would be a good idea to let him in.

“Want to join them?”

“I-” Beomgyu starts, wide eyes glued on the flash of tongue as the two kiss again. “Uh...”

“Want to join me?” Yeonjun asks instead, stretching out an arm and gesturing to the empty space on his bed. Beomgyu finally breaks his gaze away and nods quickly, scurries over and burrows into Yeonjun’s side. He’s got his head on Yeonjun’s shoulder, an arm over his stomach, and he’s straight back to watching the two on the other bed. Yeonjun watches Beomgyu instead, the way his eyes flit up and down the pair’s bodies, lingering on the places they touch, the way his teeth sink into his plush bottom lip, the way the pink on his cheeks deepens steadily into red.

They’re putting on a show now, obviously. They’re no longer so quiet, everything exaggerated. Soobin hasn’t started up the sweet-talk again, probably too embarrassed to coo at the younger with an extra audience member present, but he’s putting his mouth to use elsewhere, kissing and biting and licking at every inch of Taehyun’s heated skin, fingers still working steadily in and out of the younger. Taehyun seems impossibly less restrained, moans louder and longer, panting and whining, running his hands through Soobin’s hair as he sucks at his nipple.

Yeonjun huffs. Show-offs. He leans closer to Beomgyu, presses his nose into the younger’s hair.

“You can still join in, if you want,” he tells him, low and soft. Beomgyu shakes his head, grips tighter onto Yeonjun, shifts a little on the bed so Yeonjun can feel his dick against his thigh. Beomgyu’s not hard, not yet, but he’s definitely interested, rocking ever so gently again his hyung as he watches the show on the other bed. Yeonjun shifts his own leg, moves so it presses harder into Beomgyu and drinks in the shaky gasp he’s rewarded with.

“Hyung,” Taehyun whines finally. Yeonjun was wondering how long it would take him to break. “Hyung, please, I need-”

He’s looking up at Soobin, eyes glazed and watery, but Soobin is looking at Yeonjun instead, waiting for permission. He could refuse, tease them more, punish them for Soobin’s brattiness earlier and make them wait, but he can feel Beomgyu slowly hardening against his thigh as he continues to rock, movements so small that Yeonjun isn’t sure the younger knows he’s doing it, and Soobin looks a little stressed, a little strung out, pouty and anxious and on the verge of not enjoying it anymore, and Yeonjun has already punished him enough by bringing in an audience, hasn’t he?

“Taehyunnie,” Yeonjun says, “what do you need?”

“I need hyung’s cock, _ah,_ in me, I’m ready, I can- I need it, hyung, put it in me, _please._ ”

Yeonjun smiles indulgently, proud of the younger. He’s gotten much better at saying exactly what he wants, no prompting required. Soobin already looks calmer, eased after hearing how much Taehyun needs him. Turns out their leader just needed an ego boost. How cute.

“You heard him,” Yeonjun says, nodding at Soobin. “Give our Taehyunnie what he wants.”

For once, Soobin doesn’t need telling twice. He slips his fingers out, hushes Taehyun’s whimper with a series of soft pecks down the inside of his thigh, then grips the younger’s hips to flip him over onto his hands and knees. A pointed cough from Yeonjun has Soobin reaching for the bottle of lube and slicking up properly, but then there’s no hesitation as he lines up and pushes into Taehyun, far too fast to be comfortable but Taehyun is already pressing back toward him, wiggling his ass to fit Soobin’s cock in deeper. He likes it a little rougher, doesn’t he?

Soobin quickly sets a rhythm, on the slow side but deep and strong. Taehyun lets his head drop, muffles his moans into a pillow until Soobin taps his cheek and says he wants to hear, _let hyung hear how good you feel._ Yeonjun watches a little longer than he expected to - he has to admit, they look good together.

Beomgyu’s watching too, of course he is. He’s quiet, but his breath is getting heavier, hotter against Yeonjun’s shoulder. He moves the arm resting across Yeonjun’s stomach, snakes it under Yeonjun’s shirt instead so he’s touching warm skin. Yeonjun rubs at Beomgyu’s back, presses kisses into his hair, stares down at Beomgyu’s plump, parted lips. The younger is definitely hard now, hot and obvious against Yeonjun’s thigh, but he hasn’t made any move to deal with it, content with the little friction he gets from his gentle rocking and the performance from the pair on the other bed.

“How are you feeling, Beommie?” Yeonjun asks, pitching his voice lower so the others can’t hear - he tells himself it’s because he doesn’t want to distract them, but really he thinks he might just want to keep Beomgyu, this warm, soft Beomgyu, all to himself.

Beomgyu leans impossibly closer into Yeonjun, presses his cheek harder against his shoulder, hand twitching on Yeonjun’s side like he wants to grab hold of something. “Fine,” he whispers, either not trusting his voice to go any louder, or scared of drawing any extra attention to himself.

It’s adorable, really, seeing the younger this worked up. Yeonjun has watched Soobin and Taehyun together countless times, and while it’s always somewhat entertaining, it lost its novelty a while ago. It no longer grabs Yeonjun’s attention like it used to, but Beomgyu? Yeonjun hasn’t seen this before, hasn’t seen this side of his dongsaeng. He always suspected Beomgyu would be submissive, clingy and shy, but seeing it firsthand is something else. He wants to see more.

“They’re good, aren’t they?” Yeonjun says, resting his cheek on Beomgyu’s head to watch the show with him. They moved while Yeonjun wasn’t paying attention - Soobin has Taehyun on his back again, the younger’s legs wrapped around his waist. Taehyun’s arching off the bed with each thrust, hands fisted tight in the bedsheets. “Taehyun’s always such a good boy, always so loud, so obedient. He lets us know our Soobin’s doing a good job. And he is, isn’t he? He’s fucking our Taehyunnie so well.”

Beomgyu nods, just the barest twitch of his head but Yeonjun understands. He straightens up, shifts his leg again, not-so-subtly rubbing it against Beomgyu’s hard-on. “You’ve got a little situation here, don’t you?” he asks, still quiet enough the others can’t hear.

Beomgyu takes in a shaky breath, twitching fingers finally curling into the flesh of Yeonjun’s side. The touch sends a shiver through him, a pleasant tingle up to the back of his head. He had been planning on just observing today, and barely observing at that, but he knew as soon as the younger entered the room that his plans were going to change. And he is by no means disappointed by this turn of events.

“Let hyung help?”

Here, Beomgyu tears his eyes away from the pair on the other bed and looks up at Yeonjun, red-cheeked and misty-eyed. Yeonjun holds his gaze, tries to look warm and sincere - he’s asking the younger for a lot, he knows he is. But right now, having the younger in his arms, pressed up against him, flushed and worked up, he needs it.

Beomgyu stays silent for a few more seconds, searching for something in Yeonjun’s eyes, battling with himself. Finally, Beomgyu bites his lip and nods.

Yeonjun puts down his phone and shuffles into a better position, sliding down on the pillows until he’s face-to-face with Beomgyu, reassuring the younger by kissing his forehead, his cheek, the corner of his mouth.

The noises from the other bed break rhythm, the sound of Soobin’s thrusts slowing enough to have Taehyun whining in complaint instead of pleasure. Their leader must be distracted by Yeonjun. Typical.

Yeonjun keeps his focus on Beomgyu, but calls out Soobin’s name as a warning, voice stern. The noises start up again, quieter than before. Soobin’s focus is clearly still elsewhere, but Yeonjun doesn’t feel like scolding him properly. Not now, not when he has Beomgyu in front of him, looking small and vulnerable and in desperate need of his full attention.

“I’m gonna need you to use your words, baby,” Yeonjun says, brushing Beomgyu’s bangs out of his eyes. “Can I touch you?”

Yeonjun knows he’s making it difficult for the younger by asking him to speak, but he needs to hear it. Beomgyu blinks at the question, a few tears spilling out and down his burning cheeks, but he must be stronger than Yeonjun thinks because he doesn’t hesitate to open his mouth.

“Yes, hyung.”

It’s a soft whisper, but it still counts.

“Here, move up,” Yeonjun tells him, pulling him gently forward as he gets up his knees to climb over the younger. Beomgyu seems a little panicked, hands grabbing at Yeonjun’s shirt like he’s being abandoned, but Yeonjun is quick to settle back down behind him. He plasters himself along Beomgyu’s back, breath hot against the nape of his neck.

A whimper escapes the younger as he realizes how close he is now to the other pair on the bed, how exposed he is. Yeonjun had been acting as a buffer, a barrier between them, but without him there Beomgyu is visible, involved, overwhelmed.

But Yeonjun shushes him quickly, presses kisses to his neck and wraps an arm firmly around Beomgyu’s stomach, safe and secure. Bit by bit, Beomgyu relaxes in his hold.

“Keep watching, okay baby?”

“Yes, hyung.”

Yeonjun gives him a few more moments to adjust, idly watches the sweat beading on Taehyun’s temple as Soobin grabs onto the back of his thighs, picks him up higher, thrusts into him harder, then slowly, carefully, Yeonjun slides his hand down until it’s resting over the bulge in Beomgyu’s pants. He’s still hard, and from the damp patch on the fabric, already leaking. Yeonjun bites gently into the join of the younger's neck and shoulder and pushes Beomgyu’s sweatpants down far enough to let his dick spring free, bouncing up to slap against his stomach.

Beomgyu immediately tries to shy away, starts to tip his body forward and into the bed, but Yeonjun holds firm around his waist again, stops him from hiding.

“You’re doing so well, Beommie,” he says, tight into Beomgyu’s ear. The younger has his eyes squeezed shut, blush bright and red, but he hasn’t said to stop yet. “You’re being so good for me, baby, look at you.”

Yeonjun knows Soobin is watching them - he’s barely taken his eyes off Yeonjun this whole time, so there’s no way he’d be looking away when Yeonjun is actually doing something. A glance up confirms Taehyun has his head tipped toward them too, glazed eyes stuck on Beomgyu’s pretty, exposed cock.

 _Who’s putting on a show now?,_ Yeonjun thinks to himself. He gives them a few more moments to admire the view - and what a nice view it must be - then he flicks his hand at Soobin again, another command to _get back to work._

Soobin is probably too far gone to sneer this time, looking dazed and already fucked out, almost bending the younger in half as he leans down to bite at one of Taehyun’s pink nipples. Taehyun lets out a sharp yelp at the touch of the leader’s teeth against such a sensitive spot, but it soon melts into a moan as Soobin thrusts in again.

Beomgyu is near mesmerized by the sight, forgetting his own exposure and shyness, so Yeonjun takes this opportunity to prop himself up on an elbow and wrap a hand around Beomgyu’s dick. He collects the precum beading at the tip to aid the slide of his hand, leisurely up and down in time with Soobin’s thrusts into Taehyun. He allows himself a little pleasure too, grinding gently against Beomgyu’s ass as he strokes him, occasionally leaning down to kiss his shoulder, up his neck, along his jaw, teasing little gasps and soft, barely audible whines out of him.

Then a few moments later, Beomgyu suddenly wraps a shaking hand around Yeonjun’s wrist. Maybe it’s getting a little too intense, maybe Yeonjun is coming on too strong, maybe he sees how Taehyun’s lidded gaze is stuck on him even as he’s being fucked into so hard it makes his whole body shudder - whatever it is, Beomgyu grips on and Yeonjun immediately halts his movement.

But Beomgyu doesn’t seem to want Yeonjun to let go, to stop. He tugs gently, encourages Yeonjun’s hand to keep moving, and Yeonjun understands. It’s a way for Beomgyu to exercise control over this - it’s a big, exposing thing that they’re doing, and Beomgyu needs this extra layer of comfort, the security that comes from his hand on Yeonjun’s and the knowledge that he’s not completely passive in all this. When his grip tightens, Yeonjun slows down, lets Beomgyu hold his hand still when it gets too overwhelming. When he pulls, whines and urges Yeonjun to go faster, grip harder, Yeonjun complies without hesitation. Yeonjun is thankful, honestly, that his dongsaeng is letting him do this.

Yeonjun tears his attention away from Beomgyu to check on the other two. Soobin is staring at them unabashedly, almost slack-jawed as his eyes track the slick slide of Yeonjun’s hand on Beomgyu’s dick. But Yeonjun doesn’t have to work hard to get Soobin’s attention on him instead, just stares long enough that Soobin feels the weight of Yeonjun’s gaze on him and swiftly meets Yeonjun’s eye, blinking like he’s been released from hypnosis.

Yeonjun resists the urge to smirk, to reveal just how endearing he finds their leader to be when he’s all fucked out like this, how sweet it is to see his passion on full display. Instead, Yeonjun turns his gaze pointedly to Taehyun’s own neglected erection, red and leaking onto his stomach. Soobin immediately reacts, sacrificing one of the hands gripping the back of Taehyun’s thighs to wrap it around the younger’s dick instead. It’s a little harder to thrust into him with just one hand holding him up, but the way Taehyun groans and clenches tight around Soobin as he feels the older’s hand on his dick more than makes up for it. Soobin strokes Taehyun in time with his weaker thrusts, in time with Yeonjun’s own hand on Beomgyu’s dick.

Yeonjun snorts suddenly, their situation finally hitting him as their movements all sync up.

“Look at this, team bonding,” he says, flashing a grin at Soobin. “Why don’t we call Kai in here too?”

He’s not sure what reaction he was expecting from his comment, but he supposes he can’t be surprised by Soobin’s loud moan, the way he slams hard into Taehyun and comes seconds later with a groan that rumbles deep in his chest. Of course that would be the thing to push him over the edge.

Soobin manages to keep his hand moving as he comes, steadily working Taehyun as he fills him up, then as his orgasm fades and his senses come back, he strokes Taehyun with renewed attention, grips harder, strokes faster until Taehyun too is panting and writhing and spilling over his hand.

Yeonjun doesn’t have to do anything special. The sight of the other two coming undone is more than enough for Beomgyu. No sooner is the cum running down over Soobin’s fingers than Beomgyu is coming himself with a soft gasp, his release shooting onto the bedsheets before Yeonjun can react and position his own hand to catch the most of it. Yeonjun strokes him through it as best he can, only letting go when Beomgyu starts to shudder.

He looks up to see Soobin letting go of Taehyun too, pulling out gently. Taehyun whines at the loss, loose-limbed, sweat cooling on his chest. When he’s fully out, Soobin lays Taehyun’s legs down on the bed and props himself up over the younger to kiss him deeply. He places a hand on Taehyun’s cheek, smearing cum across his cheekbone, over his nose, under his eye.

Yeonjun hears the shaky breath Beomgyu takes in at the display and leans forward to kiss Beomgyu’s cheek, little pecks down to the corner of his lax mouth.

“You did so well, baby,” he coos, lips brushing Beomgyu’s skin. Beomgyu tilts his head so Yeonjun can kiss his soft lips, lick gently into his mouth. Yeonjun keeps his own cum-covered hand to himself - Beomgyu clearly enjoyed watching Taehyun being defiled but Yeonjun doesn’t know if he would want to do it himself, especially not on their first time. There was definitely interest though, so he’ll have to ask for next time.

And that’s a thought, isn’t it? Next time.

Taehyun giggles when Soobin releases his mouth, stretching his arms over his head and turning to look over at Yeonjun in one smooth, blissed-out motion.

“Hyung,” he says, out of breath but undeniably satisfied. Yeonjun can’t help but smile at the little twinkle in his eyes. “Can we really invite Kai next time?”

Soobin whines at his words, loud and genuine, and flops bonelessly on top of Taehyun, startling another bright laugh out of him.

Yeonjun hides his grin in Beomgyu’s shoulder. Yeah, next time sounds good.

**Author's Note:**

> hopefully this filled some prompts?? let me know if you're not satisfied and i'll... take another few months to write something else, idk
> 
> [cc!](https://curiouscat.me/heondreds) ⋆｡ﾟ.*･☆━⊂(◕-◕´∩) always open


End file.
